Denyse Hightower
Lady Denyse Hightower Appearance She currently has medium length blonde hair, pale blue eyes, with porcelain smooth skin. She is tall for her age - standing at 5'9". She is naturally beautiful, and likes to think she is the most attractive person in her family. Even so, she looks young and quite innocent. History Denyse Hightower - the youngest child of Lord Leyton Hightower, and Mellara Redwyne. As it happens in most families, the youngest child is given a much more lax approach at being parented, and tends to be heavily spoiled. This was never more true then when it came to Denyse. Though her father was strict, and accepted nothing beyond pure obedience, Denyse was able to get away with things that her eldest siblings would have been harshly punished over. All of these things melded into what would appear to be an extreme superiority complex, though little Denyse had learned from a very young age to mask this with politeness, and grace. At a young age, due to watching her Septa concoct remedies, and use herbs for a number of things. This lead to an interest in **Alchemy**. The HighTower library, combined with the Measters library that she was able to effortlessly talk her way into being let to use. Let her knowledge on the subject grow immensely, until she was brewing potions and poisons, that somehow always ended up in her siblings pets food. Leading a wide array of different symptoms, sometimes even death. It wasn't out of being pure evil mind you, but out of science, and just not really caring about taking a life, or causing some horrible infliction on the poor animal. Some might say, she inherited a bit too much from her father... Beyond all that nonsense, Denyse had two favored hobbies: gossip, and stealing. From just enjoying gossip, talking about people behind their backs, and learning their secrets. It grew to full blown **Espionage**. Instead of just taking gossip that was provided, she would go out of her way to eavesdrop, sneak into her siblings rooms to read diaries, and force her handmaidens to divulge any sort of secret they might be aware of. Over the years she has for the most part, perfected this skill with networks of people, and has learned many secrets, even a few that could potentially cause harm to her self, if anyone found out. Stemming off from her love of secrets, she has also taken up the hobby of **Thieving.** The skills to break into a room, and a locked diary, gave Denyse quite the thrill. The natural next step for an adrenaline junky, who did not care about personal boundaries, or the welfare of others, would be to steal. The thrill, the high, and the rush she got, almost lead to a few mishaps, but from those, she perfected the skills. Picking locks - child's play. Pick pocketing - a total and complete rush of adrenaline, it was an indescribable sensation for her. * 352 AC - Denyse was born. * 357 AC - Her sisters cat was found cut open in the garden. * 358 AC - She spent a few months in the Arbor with her cousins. * 363 AC - The first time her Septa found her in the Measters Library. * 365 AC - Her oldest brothers favorite riding horse 'passed away.' * 365 AC - Hanna Cuy was moved to the High Tower to be her Handmaiden. * 366 AC - She spent a few montns at HighGarden with her mother. * 367 AC - Sparia Bulwer moved to the High Tower to be her Handmaiden. * 368 AC - She learned of a secret, that could potentially put her in danger. * 368 AC - Emmison Beesbury moved to the High Tower to be her handmaiden. * 370 AC - Her first trip to Kings Landing. Recent Events Denyse traveled with her family to Kings Landing for the Tourny, and shortly later schemed to become betrothed with Damion Lannister, which she did. The betrothal was rocky at best, and apexed only a week later when Denyse's older brother Gerold Hightower was mysteriously murdered. After setting plans to move to Casterly Rock, Denyse sent Hanna and Sparia back to Oldtown to collect her things. The betrothal was called off after Leyton Hightower was accused of Treason, and of being a Kin Slayer. Upon Leyton's arrest, Denyse was locked away in her room at the Red Keep. Emmison betrayed Denyse, and left being her Handmaiden, for Lynesse Oakheart. Denyse planned on murdering Roland Westerling, in revenge for arresting her father, but the King and Roland were poisoned first. The King ended up dying, and Denyse gave her own poisoned bottle of wine to Emmison Beesbury, hoping it kill her and Lynesse. The Hightowers * Lord Leyton Hightower = Mellara Redwyne (Meryn's Sister) ** Gerold Hightower = Melissa Tarly ***Randyl Hightower **Leyla Hightower **Baelor Hightower **Alerie Hightower = Steffon Baratheon ***Cedric Baratheon **'Denyse Hightower' The Redwynes *Meryn Redwyne = Lyanna Hightower (Leyton's Sister) **Perceon Redwyne = Myra Beesbury ***Gared Redwyne ***Alerie Redwyne **Gyles Redwyne **Roslin Redwyne = Ulfred Caswell ***Owen Caswell **Runceford Redwyne **Alicent Redwyne The Tyrell's *Harlen Tyrell = Helaena Redwyne (Meryn's Sister) **Gareth Tyrell **Dorian Tyrell **Victor Tyrell **Jana Tyrell **Alys Tyrell Category:House Hightower Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi